Fuel cells that generate electrical power using reactions between hydrogen and an oxidizing gas such as oxygen or air are well known in the art. Such fuel cells require a source of hydrogen, such as a compressed hydrogen gas cylinder, a liquefied hydrogen tank, a hydrogen storage powder, a hydrogen storage alloy, a hydride such as lithium or sodium borohydride, a metal hydride or a reformed hydrocarbon such as natural gas or methane. The typical fuel cell has a single source of hydrogen, which may be produced by either exothermic or endothermic processes.
Depending on their efficiency, present fuel cells may generate more waste heat than usable electrical energy. For applications where fuel cells are used to power small, portable electronic devices such as cell phones, laptop computers, video cameras, flashlights, portable electrical tools, personal digital assistants, etc. the production of large amounts of waste heat can create problems with overheating of the electronic device or with excessively hot hand-held devices. As many electronic devices generate waste heat by their operation, the incorporation of a hydrogen fuel cell that produces additional waste heat creates serious problems with thermal control.